


World of pure imagination

by mariadelshad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelshad/pseuds/mariadelshad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have a  "This would never happen to me" moment? You know? When you just think "this is the kind of thing that probably doesn't even happen in real life"? Apparently Kagami thinks just that about kiss cams. Oh, how wrong he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of pure imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those 'I am really trying to avoid doing my essay so let's write something else' stories. It's not really all that good but whatever. Enjoy! :D

"He shouldn't have done that" Kagami points out, leaning forward from where he sits behind the barricade. Beside him, Kuroko sips on his large share of vanilla shake, paying only half his attention to the redhead who makes most of his comments to himself. "He really shouldn't have done that, he should have passed" Kagami adds, knees bouncing beneath his elbows with ripe and flourishing anticipation.

Anyone that has spent half a minute with the boy knows of his raw passion for basketball and that passion, without a doubt, stretches to him watching the sport, too. And if you think that Kagami gets hyped while playing a game then you really haven't seen him watching one. He typically spits out aggressive statements and often doesn't restrict himself from remarking on how he would have done something differently. He usually jumps up into the air when a player dunks an outstanding, game-changing score and Kuroko can even recall a time where he shouted and stormed off at the end of a match.

And snacks? Don't even bother keeping any ten miles radius of the taller boy because it's almost guaranteed that he will flip it over with a random, spastic, movement.

Kuroko doesn't find these little habits annoying. If anything he truly admires them. He thinks it's simply amazing to have such an outstanding amount of love for basketball, to the point where emotions become completely uncontrollable.

Kuroko, on the other hand, is the calm type. He prefers to sit back, order something to munch on and watch the match unravel in front of him. Not that his passion for basketball is lacking in comparison to his light's, he just isn't often as expressive as everyone else.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun"

"Calm down? Are we watching the same match here?" Kagami replies, leg bouncing faster as he keeps his eyes carefully glued to the game. His pupils follow the ball like his life depends on it, his own hands brought together where his fingers interlace under his chin.

The buzzer goes off for the third quarter of the game too quickly for Kagami's liking. Kuroko can tell because the taller boy sighs like he's just been told he must have only one burger instead of his usual dozens.

"It's okay" Kuroko reassuringly, and without much thought, lays a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Kagami doesn't flinch away from the contact. He actually leans in and sighs again.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"And now!" An announcer's loud voice echos through the arena, sending all the members of the audience a good few inches into the air. "It is time, ladies and gentlemen, for our very own kiss cam!" The announcer voices his statement like he's one of those extremely annoying infomercial speakers, pitch too high and words unnecessarily stretched out. Kuroko ignores it nevertheless, thumb rubbing calming circles into Kagami's prominent collarbone. He's never done this before. Not that he doesn't like the idea that he can be the source of comfort for his friend, no. But rather because he was thoroughly convinced that Kagami would chop his hand off from the first limb if he ever tried to contact him so intimately. Clearly it's quite the opposite since Kagami visibly lets his grip around his bloating frustration slowly loosen until it's eventually completely released.

The camera darts from one couple to another, each exchanging a quick peck while others take their time making sure that the camera gets the point. Kagami rolls his eyes like the big, old grump he can be.

Next thing he knows he's on the big screen himself, eyes completely widened with utter shock, lips falling slack and ajar. Beside him is a blue mop of hair, twinkling sky shaded eyes and the same old, beautifully, blank expression. Their profile's are framed by obnoxious, red hearts and Kagami thinks he would be extra grateful if he got struck down be lightening in this moment.

Kagami's head turns on instinct, awkwardly falling still. The world is suddenly moving in excruciating slow motion. He doesn't know what to do, he never prepared himself for this kind of thing. He thought kiss cams were something that happened to others. Not him. Kuroko blinks, but that's it. Kagami's eyes search for some sort of sign that Kuroko wants to kiss him and isn't going to smack him silly if he does lean in.

 _'What if I lean in and he doesn't want to kiss me?'_ Is one of Kagami's millions of drifting thoughts. _'What if I say no to the camera and Kuroko gets the idea that I don't want to kiss him? Oh, God, I'm holding a double ended sword!'_ The messy mixture of sounds around him are pretty much just white noise, brain not able to process the abrupt change in the atmosphere so quickly. Kuroko watches him with big, bold eyes. Kagami never imagined this to happen this way. Not that he actually admits to the fact that he has imagined kissing his teammate or anything.

"Just kiss, already. Idiots!" Hyuuga's voice slices through Kagami's thoughts, hardly distinguishable from the chanting of the rest of the team.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They repeat in unison, playing the role of cheerleaders better than anything else. Kagami's tongue darts out to provide some moisture to his rapidly drying lips. He wishes he could do something about his rapidly beating heart and sweating palms, too.

Kuroko's grip tightens from where it previously lay softly on Kagami's shoulder and with one swift movement he pulls the other boy in.

Their angling is awkward at first. Kagami's lips end up on Kuroko's upper lip and his hand arm randomly lands between them. But then Kagami reaches his hand up to fit over the smaller boy's now burning cheek, his lips moving down to where they finally connect with Kuroko's soft ones. A feeling of relief washes over him like never before, putting life back into his hopes. They're about to lean further into each other, seeking the feeling of each others presence against their own lips. The second it happens there's a roar of cheers erupting around them, forcefully bringing Kagami and Kuroko back into the moment. Neither one of them are entirely sure they would have actually stopped had it not been for the cheering blowing up from their teammates and everyone else. They pull apart to each others flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, thumping hearts and blossoming desires to be close once more.

"About time" Riko mutters what everyone else is clearly thinking.

Kagami never imagined this to happen this way. But then again if this didn't happen then he probably would have never had the courage to do it by himself. Not that he actually admits to the fact that he has imagined kissing his teammate or anything.


End file.
